1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bevel gear preferably applied to a differential device for an automobile and a differential device therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, an automobile is equipped with a differential, which distributes a driving force of an engine to right and left output axles with allowing differential motion between the axles. Some differentials have proper means for locking the differential motion between the right and left axles under control so as not to lose traction with the road particularly when one of the wheels loses contact with the road. A differential of this type is referred to as “locking differential” or “lock-up differential”. JP Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-281194 discloses a related art.
A differential is in certain cases comprised of a pair of side gears of a bevel gear type, which respectively mediate torque transmission from its gear set to the axles. The side gears respectively have gear teeth for meshing with the gear set. One of the side gears in a lock-up differential is, in general, further comprised of clutch teeth for meshing with locking means.